


You're short!

by makerofaqueen



Category: The making of a Queen
Genre: College Roommates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mortal AU, Smut, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Andsor has left home for the first time to go to college. He has a real cute and real short roommate.





	You're short!

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha first fic in a fandom that doesn't even exist! How cool is that?

Andsor looked around when he got out of the car on campus. It wasn't the first time he was there, he had been on visitation day, but now there was a totally different energy to the place. He grabbed his stuff from the trunk, he hadn't taken much with him, and headed for the dorms. He got his key and headed for the room. The door was already open and there was music coming from within. Andsor didn't recognize the song, but then again if it wasn't country he wasn't likely to recognize it at all. That's the only kind of music his parents allowed in the house.

He gently knocked on the door, not really sure whether it was okay for him to waltz right in or not. The music was turned down and the door opened some more. Then there was a throat being cleared and Andsor looked down, following the sound.

\- Looking for someone? a short, a very short, guy asked. He looked bored.

Andsor's first response was to blurt out:

\- Goddess you're short! because his brother had always said he was kind of stupid like that. Telling people how he _really_ felt about them. However, on second thought, Andsor didn't think the other guy would appreciate that, obviously being a dwarf. No, he scolded himself, they're called little people.

\- I... I think I live here... Andsor continued when the guy didn't answer.

\- Yeah? Then why didn't you just come in?

\- I don't... I wasn't sure whether...

The guy rolled his eyes and pushed the door open wide enough for Andsor to enter. Andsor did and once he was inside the room he dropped his luggage on the floor at the same time as he heard the door being closed behind him.

\- I hope you don't mind that I took the bottom bunk? the guy asked behind his back.

\- No, it's fine. Obviously you can't... Andsor bit his tongue. Oh this just kept getting better and better.

\- Obviously I can't _what_?

Andsor turned around, a pale blush creeping up on his almost white skin.

\- Climb. Sorry, I didn't mean to...

\- Of course you didn't. The guy sighed and walked up to the bunkbed. He sat himself down on the bottom bunk and said: First time you meet someone like me, huh?

Andsor nodded. He felt bashful, and realized he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Also, he was still blushing. He felt really hot. Goddess, how could it be _so_ hot in here?

\- I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, the guy said. He extended his hand to Andsor who took it. He realized it was sweaty and somewhat shaky. My name is Gorgum.

\- Andsor.

\- Nice to meet you, Andsor. Now, I've claimed a desk as you can see, and this bunk and also that wardrobe. The rest is yours. I'm gonna go meet up with a friend. I'll see you later. Don't forget your key if you leave the room.

\- I won't...

Gorgum hopped off the bed and left the room. Andsor stared after him. That had been the weirdest and most uncomfortable encounter he'd had in his life thus far.

 

\---------------------------

 

It was a couple of months into them living together when Andsor got out of the shower and wiped himself dry on a towel, only to realize he hadn't brought any underwear with him into the bathroom. That was an unusual mistake for him. He peeked through the door but the room seemed empty so he exited and walked up to his closet. He removed the towel and started getting his boxers on when the door opened and his roommate walked in.

Later, Andsor wished he would have just pulled his boxers up and Gorgum probably wouldn't have noticed that anything was wrong but at this very moment he didn't. Instead, he froze with his second leg midway through his underwear. Gorgum froze too. Andsor looked down on himself and muttered:

\- Shit, then he pulled his boxers up and turned on his heel, running into the bathroom. In there he locked the door and sank down onto the floor. Panic started creeping up on him and his vision blanked. Andsor was shaking and suddenly, way too quickly, everything went black. It had been years since he had last blacked out this quickly. Of course, it had been years since anyone saw him like that, too.

He woke up lying in a bed. He was tucked in and when he checked himself he was actually wearing clothes. There was someone lying next to him in the bed. When Andsor groaned Gorgum said:

\- Nice to see you're finally awake. I've been feeling like a creep watching my sleeping roommate.

Andsor looked up at him. He was sitting next to him in bed reading in a thick, medical textbook.

\- What happened?

\- You had a panic attack and a blacked out afterwards, but not until I managed to get you in bed. 

\- How on earth did you do that?

\- Actually, you were fairly compliant. I picked the lock to the bathroom to find you shaking and mumbling things but you responded to me when I talked sweetly to you and I managed to make you follow me, allow me to clothe you and then place you in my bed. I was thinking of putting you in your own first, but that felt like too much of a hurdle. Also, and I can't stress this enough, if you ever tell anyone I sweet-talked you, I will kill you. I have a reputation to uphold.

\- Thank you. How... long was I out?

\- Six hours.

\- Oh. I missed English lit.

Gorgum chuckled.

\- Yeah, you did. I think you can afford to miss _one_ lecture.

Andsor burrowed himself in Gorgum's cover and sighed. His roommate handed him a bottle of coke and told him to drink it. Andsor tried to say that he didn't like sodas but Gorgum was insistent that he needed both sugar and salts after that episode so Andsor sipped it carefully.

\- I'm sorry you had to see that, he mumbled.

\- Do you want to talk about it?

He bit his lip. Did he? He had only ever discussed the event with his therapist at home, but after this he assumed he owed it to his roommate to explain things.

\- How much did you... uhm, did you see?

\- Enough to see that there wasn't anything there _to_ see, Gorgum said and glanced sideways at him. Andsor sighed again. He watched his roommate apprehensively. Was he blushing? Andsor cast down his eyes. Somehow, this was easier when he didn't have to look at Gorgum.

\- I was four years old when... when I was playing in the back yard of our house. Our neighbor had this dog, an evil old thing, crazy like you wouldn't believe. Somehow it had gotten loose and attacked me. I don't remember much except that I thought there was a lot of blood and I was wondering where it all came from. They ended up having to amputate my... uhm, you know, Andsor said. There wasn't much left of it to be honest. 

All the time he talked he was looking down into his lap and Gorgum realized he was digging his fingernails into the soft flesh on his wrist. There were scars there and they made Gorgum's stomach churn. He had complained so much about this guy to his friends because he thought he was this anti-social, anxious, slightly depressed weirdo but hearing this story he kind of got it. He placed his hands on Andsor's to stop him from hurting himself any more.

\- I'm sorry that had to happen to you, he mumbled.

\- Well... Andsor said, Therapy helps, and I should know, I've been going once every other week since then, just to cope. And I know you've been wondering about all the pills in the medicine cabinet, so now you know.

\- Again, I'm sorry. I've been an idiot.

\- Maybe, but I haven't been inclined to talk about it, so there's that.

\- I don't blame you. That shit is personal.

\- Yeah.

They were quiet for a while, neither one of them really knowing what to say. Andsor felt as though he had bared his soul to Gorgum and now he was nervous because he didn't know whether his roommate would turn his back on him now or not.

\- I'm sorry, I shouldn't dump my shit on you. He started climbing off the bed but Gorgum held out his arm to stop him.

\- It's okay. It's actually kind of nice to get to know you a little. And besides, you kind of didn't give me a choice when you forced me to pick the bathroom door lock to stop your panic attack.

\- ...right.

Andsor had started fidgeting, not at all comfortable lying pressed against the wall of Gorgum's bed. His roommate seemed to realize this because he said:

\- Wanna go down to any of the cafes on campus and get some coffee? I think you could use some fresh air and you look well enough for a short walk.

\- Yeah, I can do that.

It was warm out, so Andsor rolled up the sweats he was wearing to about halfway up his calves and put his bare feet in a pair of sneakers. His long hair had dried as he slept and now it was a mess so he twirled it into a messy bun. He didn't catch the way Gorgum looked at him when he did that, like he was gorgeous or something. He hung a pair of pilot sun glasses from his neckline and shrugged on a hood jacket. He looked like a cross of an androgynous model and a hip-hopper.

\- Ready? he asked Gorgum who nodded without a word as they left.

They got their drinks, a double cappuccino for Gorgum and a green tea with real fruit pieces in it (Gorgum called it pretentious) for Andsor and then sat down at a bench outside. It was dark now but still warm out. They watched people go by for a while, before Andsor said without looking at Gorgum:

\- Thank you, for, you know.

\- It's nothing. I study medicine, you know.

\- Yeah, but... he sighed. I know it was stupid to lock myself in like that. I should have known better. I could have hurt myself or something and I can't count on you to pick the lock.

\- Nothing happened and you're okay now. I got really worried when you ran away but I get it.

\- I... haven't had an attack like that in years. I thought I was over it.

Andsor sipped his tea.

\- Well, you can't ever be sure of that, Gorgum said. Look, it turned out okay in the end and we got to know each other a little better because of it. That's a win.

\- Yeah, it is.

\- So do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight after that little nap you took?

Andsor actually yawned and said:

\- I'd be surprised if I didn't. I still feel exhausted.

\- Good.

\- Can you after that coffee?

\- No, but I have studying to do anyway. I have a paper due in a couple of days so I'll be pulling an all-nighter in the library.

\- Did I keep you from writing that today when I was passed out?

Gorgum turned to look at him.

\- Yeah, you did, but it's okay, really. I study medicine, might as well learn to roll with the punches already.

Andsor nodded, but he wasn't convinced. It felt awful that Gorgum had to study all night because he took care of him while passed out. He knew he'd have to meditate later so he wouldn't get over-anxious and punish himself. He had a habit of doing that, as Gorgum had already noticed, he figured.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Andsor was walking home late from the library where Avien had lectured him on their upcoming test. It was a Saturday, but that didn't mean much to Andsor because he didn't have many more friends than Gorgum, Avien and her girlfriend. He had pulled his beanie down low over his forehead and he had his headphones blaring music, trying to shield himself from the Saturday going on around him. There was some commotion going on to his right, but he did his best to ignore it. However, for some reason, he glanced towards the noises and saw a group of men taunting a child. That didn't seem right to Andsor, so he decided to try and help. Once he got closer, he noticed that it wasn't a child.

It was his roommate. He pulled his headphones down to hang around his neck and walked as casually up to the group as he could. There was some serious tension in the air but he did his best to ignore it, calling out to his roommate:

\- There you are, you imbecile! I've been looking all over for you. We were supposed to meet at the library.

Gorgum glanced over his shoulder at the approaching man, inwardly groaning. He didn't need Andsor to get his pretty butt kicked too. Andsor came up to him and placed his hand on the top of Gorgum's head.

\- What's going on here? Who are these fine gentlemen?

\- None that concerns you, Gorgum growled.

\- Well it does when they're keeping you occupied. Come on now, let's go.

\- Oh, he's not going anywhere, one of the guys said. Andsor raised an eyebrow at him.

\- Of course he is.

\- No. He's about to get his little butt kicked.

Andsor looked down at his roommate and sighed theatrically.

\- What did you do this time?

\- They wanted to...

\- Never mind. Andsor cut him off with an annoyed wave of his hand. What difference does it make? Can I please take him and leave?

Andsor didn't wait for an answer, he simply used the grip he had on top of Gorgum's head and turned him around so they could leave.

\- Hey, asshole! one of the guys called out.

Andsor flinched away when from the corner of his eye he saw the fist coming. He grabbed the arm and at the same time he kicked backwards, hitting the guy in the thigh. There was a crunching sound and a yelp of pain. Another one of them punched him in the face, but he managed to stay upright long enough to punch back. This guy went down. After that, Andsor steered Gorgum towards their room. Once they were safe indoors he sat down on the floor.

\- Here, let me take a look at you, Gorgum said. He pulled out his medical kit and started cleaning Andsor's face. He was beginning to bruise around the eye already.

\- What did you do that for?

\- I thought I'd even out the odds a little. You looked out of your dept.

\- I had it under control.

\- Sure you were.

Gorgum rolled his eyes.

\- Where did you learn to fight like that?

\- I have a handful of older brothers.

\- ...right.

\- Also, I may have been fairly bullied in junior high... and high school.

\- Now why does that not surprise me?

This time it was Andsor who rolled his eyes.

\- Surprise, being a book worm doesn't make you a lot of friends. And not participating in P.E. because you don't want to change among people doesn't help either. So... what were they going to do to _you_?

Gorgum looked away while he seemed to think about whether or not he could tell Andsor that. Andsor waited for him to get more comfortable.

\- ...toss me, he whispered after a few moments.

\- Toss you? Like it's some kind of sport?

\- Yeah.

Andsor was seething. How could anyone think that was an idea that would actually be fun? Tossing someone around like they were a ball? He was a person, for Goddess' sake.

\- ...people actually do that?

\- It wouldn't be the first time.

\- You've been tossed before?

\- No. People have tried to toss me before. It seems to be an occurring theme among drunk frat boys.

\- People are idiots. You see this, this is why I'm an introvert. This and the fact that I seem to have zero people skills.

\- Well, you _are_ terrible with people. You know, I think I may be more drunk than I realized earlier because I'm actually agreeing with you for once.

\- Well there has to be a first for Everything, Andsor smiled at him. So while we're being honest with each other, I want to know why you don't like me?

\- Why I don't... Gorgum looked away and sighed, then he said: I do like you, that's the problem. I like you too much. I came into college thinking I could just get good enough grades to get into med school and then I could get my degree and be a doctor like I've always wanted but... Then you had to come along and be this insanely attractive androgynous fucking guy and I just... Gorgum threw his hands up. I had to do something to try and keep my distance, you know.

\- So the reason you're avoiding me is because you're attracted to me?

\- ...yeah. Which also has to prove my fucking point that I'm more drunk than I thought because I would never admit that sober.

\- Still, even after you've seen how I look... Andsor gestured vaguely to his nether regions. Gorgum's eyes followed his hands, then he looked into Andsor's startling blue eyes.

\- Even so.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. For two moments. For three. Then, before Andsor knew what was happening, the other guy's lips were on his. He tasted of whisky and smoke and it fit him perfectly. There were hands roaming skin and clothes being thrown on the floor. They ended up in Gorgum's bunk with Andsor on his back and Gorgum on top of him. Gorgum was unbuttoning Andsor's jeans and Andsor panicked. Even though he knew that Gorgum knew how he looked without pants on, he panicked. He didn't want him to see that. Didn't want him to _have to look at that_. He grabbed his roommate's hands to stop him. Gorgum smiled at him.

\- Look, I know it's scary but you kind of have to be naked for this to happen.

\- I know, I just...

Gorgum let out a slow breath, then he ran his thumbs over Andsor's knuckles. The poor guy had tears in his eyes by now. Gorgum gathered himself enough to keep himself from pushing the jeans off anyway because damn! this boy was sexy. However, he didn't want to scare him either so he crawled up and laid down next to Andsor so their noses almost touched.

\- Have you changed your mind?

\- I don't know... I've never...

\- If you have, it's okay. We don't have to do this now. I get that it's a really big thing for you to expose yourself like this and I'm honored that you even considered doing it for however brief a time. If it's your first time all the more reason to be perfectly sure about it.

\- I think I want to, I'm just scared, Andsor mumbled.

\- There's nothing "just" about it. Do you want me to continue? I can take things really slow and you promise to let me know the second you get uncomfortable, okay?

Andsor nodded. He kind of really wanted to continue and he was anxious to get going but at the same time he was scared. Of course he was, he was an anxious bean by nature and he had never felt comfortable enough to be with another person before.

Gorgum left the bed for a few moments to turn the lights off. The room was only illuminated by the desk lamp and that helped Andsor's anxiety, knowing that his partner didn't have to see all the scarring.

\- Does that help? he asked as he situated himself between Andsor's legs.

\- Yes. Thank you.

Gorgum smiled and gently stroke Andsor's leg, then he turned his head and licked along the inside of his thigh. It made Andsor's insides tingle in a way he'd never felt before.

 

\----------------------------

 

Andsor was seriously sore in the butt when he woke up. As he shifted in bed he realized that wasn't just his butt but his entire body. Who knew sex was such a workout?

Sex!

Shit!

He had had sex with his roommate. His college roommate. They had slept together. He had taken Andsor's virginity.

\- Stop freaking out, Gorgum mumbled next to him in bed. I can feel you shifting around.

He turned around so he was facing Andsor and smiled crookedly at him. Andsor looked at him uncertainly.

\- We had sex last night.

\- Yeah we did, Gorgum grinned. Was it any good?

\- I haven't really got anything to compare it to.

\- Yeah, I gathered that. I'll rephrase the question then. Did you like it?

Andsor blushed and mumbled:

\- Yeah I liked it.

Gorgum leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.

\- Then relax. Sex is a good thing and I enjoyed it, too. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about something all morning.

\- Have you been up long?

\- A while. I... I'll jump right in. Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?

\- A real date? Like, a couples date?

\- Yeah, that's kind of the point of dating, right?

\- Uhm, yeah, I guess. I've never...

\- You're just handing me all of your firsts, aren't you?'

\- Actually, I haven't said yes yet.'

Gorgum actually looked a little bashful at that. Andsor actually had to laugh.

-Yeah, I'll say yes. Let's go out tonight and see what happens, but you better take me somewhere nice.

Gorgum smiled.

\- Oh I'm planning to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come be my tumblr friend. And also, if anyone read this, let me know what you think!


End file.
